The 7 souls: Patience
by Fabulatores de antiquis tempo
Summary: This short story follows the tale of a young girl named Grizelda, who holds a lot of patience. One day she was playing by a mountain, and fell into a large pit into the monster realm. This story tells her tale in the underground.


**Patience**

"You are filled with patience."

I was playing on the surface with my toy knife, under the mellow morning sun, the ribbon in my hair fluttering in the wind. I was having childish fun! I decided to play by the mountain. Some of the people at my village said that a monster with a dead child came out, but I never believed in such idiotic legends. I frolic and skip under and over the nooks and crannies of the mountain until a see a hole.

Deep and inviting, I take a closer look.

I tripped on a vine, and I fall down the hole, hitting my whole body against the floor.

And that's how me, Grizelda, ended up onto this flower bed. I feel the flowers start to intertwine with my platinum blonde hair as I lie on the floor. I am deeply injured, but I'm sure somebody will come to the rescue if I just wait a while. The flowers are golden, and extremely comfy and tranquil. I might as well have a nap while I wait for the rescue party. I must be patient. These things take some time, y'know?

I rub the sleep from my eyes, and look around. Still no rescue party. I'm sure I can wai-

"Oh! I'm sorry to frighten you, little one!" Said a menacing goat, with a royal gown on.

"Ah! W-What are you?!" I shout, leaping back onto my weak feet. I am filled with terror. I weakly fall again, hurt from my fall. That goat better not get close to me..

"Here, let me help you up." The goat smiled warmly. "I'm Toriel. What's your name?"

"Mummy told me not to ever tell my name to strangers.." My firm voice feels fake.

"Alright, little one." Toriel's smile fades away.

"We'll need to leave here before Asgore and his royal guard get here and find you." Toriel said malevolently. Toriel jerks me by my arm, taking me somewhere.

"Hey! stop!" I scream, as Toriel leads me out of the flower bed room. Her grip loosens

"I need to wait for my people to help me!" I take my hand away from hers. Toriel doesn't look happy or sad, just...irritated.

"Look, little one. There are bad people here, and they will come and kill you." Toriel sighs. "Why don't you wait for the rescue party over at my house? It will be a lot better than sleeping on those flowers over there." Toriel beams once more, the slight feeling of anger melts away. Mummy told me never to listen to strangers, but I feel like in this instance, it will be okay.

"U-Umm, O-Okay.." I gingerly grasp Toriel's furry hand (or paw) again.

"I'm called Grizelda, by the way." I meekly smile. Toriel smiles.

"What a lovely name"

We walk for a while, and I look about at my new temporary home. It sure is...dark. Let's just hope I won't be here for very long. The walls are made of brick, but they look worn down from time. Why would anyone want to live here, especially somebody with a royal gown on?!

I work up the courage to ask Toriel about it.

"What is this place?" I ask, inquisitively.

"It's the ruins. I used to live somewhere else, but now I live here. I promise you, it is a lot nicer than what it looks like." Toriel smiles, ruffling my hair.

"I will admit, this is no place for a human child, especially of your age. This place is full of monsters, some good, and some bad." Toriel pauses.

"I am one of the good ones though."

"W-What about the bad ones?" I ask, fear creeping up me.

"Let's just say they will do something to you, and take you away forever, all for their own selfish needs." Toriel seems to get angrier, but it is hard to see, because she always seems calm.

We walk for a while, until Toriel speaks up once more.

"On the way to the ruins, there are a few puzzles. They are rather difficult for somebody who doesn't live here."

I've done crosswords and puzzles with mummy, I'm sure I'll be fine.

We walk for a bit, no monsters in sight. It has been quite a while, and it is probably about lunch time now.

"And here we are at the first puzzle!" Toriel suddenly speaks up, making me jump.

"You are awfully young, so I will do it with you."

"Hey! I'm seven! That isn't very young!" I say, disgruntled.

"Now now, Grizelda." Toriel has a very soothing voice.

"Before we begin the puzzle, I must ask, what have you brought with you?" Toriel asks me.

"Uuuh, just my ribbon," I rummage through the pockets on my now dirty pinafore.

"Oh! This toy knife!" I brandish the knife.

Toriel grabs my knife, and throws it very far away. I hear a distant clang from my toy knife.

"HEY!" I shout "That was my only way of protecting myself!" I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Listen, you don't need that. I will accompany you until the rescue party comes. If you are ever in a fight, I will come to resolve the conflict."

"Still.." I shake my head.

"Now little one, I am going to go ahead to make sure all the puzzles are solved. We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?" Toriel rubs my head.

"See you in a bit!" Toriel grows smaller and smaller in the distance, all the while waving her hand.

I sit down on the strangely damp floor. I'm sure mummy will be annoyed at me staining my best white pinafore. Oh well. I look over to the puzzle. All it is is spikes! The puzzles don't look to difficult, but I need to trust Toriel. She is my last hope. She kinda acts like my mummy. I may be here for a while.

I suddenly realise something.

What if I have to live here, forever?

Tears roll down my cheek as I think of the chance of me living here. Nobody comes to the mountain, so they won't find me. Also, I told mummy that I was playing in the village, so she won't find me either. I might not ever get to see mummy, never get to see the village, and I'll never get to see the surface. This place is dark and damp. How could I ever make a home out of it?!

"Mummy.." I sob. I'll have to live here forever. Just with that strange goat, Toriel.

And Toriel was speaking about how things are trying to kill me. I'm not even safe here! What if I need to grow up here? I wanted to have a husband and kids when I was older, but that seems impossible now. How could I ever date a monster, who is trying to kill me?!

I sob and sob, and Toriel never seems to come back. Has she abandoned me? If I just listened to the legend instead of being stupid, I would probably be getting dinner with mummy right now.

I wonder if mummy will ever find me.

As I weep, I noticed something in my peripheral vision. At first I just thought it was a tear, but it got bigger and bigger. Oh no. Have they found me already? Has Toriel betrayed me?!

A frog, but much larger than any frog I've ever seen.

What is it going to do to me? Will it take me somewhere to kill, or will it kill me right here? Will it destroy my body and take my soul? I just don't know!

But I need to trust Toriel. I'm sure she'll come and resolve the conflict, like she said she would. She's my only hope. She has to find me soon.

The big frog attacks me.

Since I have virtually nothing to fight with, I must act!

"Go away, you hideous monster!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

The frog only seems angrier.

It lashes out at me, hurting me. I'm already weak from the fall.

But I mustn't move. Toriel will come and help soon.

"Stop."

The frog hits me again, and again, and again.

I fall to my knees.

The horrible things Toriel was describing to me, might become true.

"Please..." I start to cry, my face flushing red again. "STOP!"

I must endure, I must endure. I must endure!

For Toriel, For the village, for mummy!

The frog leaps upon me.

No matter how much time passes, Toriel doesn't return. The pain racks through my body, and it almost feels like my body is dead, while my soul is still alive, and being extracted.

I

can't

endure

this

anymore

GAME OVER


End file.
